


Oh, what a sin

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: AU Solangelo Fic [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Chicago, M/M, Some Cursing, lots of family tensions i didn't expect to write sorry guys, they're rich and famous what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: For some reason, Nico thought convincing Fitzwilliam Emerson "Golden Boy" Solace to abandon his hosting duties, blow off his company’s gala entirely, and run off with him into the night would be much harder.Well, that’s what Jason gets for trying to force Nico into attending a party.





	Oh, what a sin

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never read any of my fics before i have a tendency to make jason & nico brothers/basically brothers bc i love a good brotp. Hopefully, this’ll keep any confusion from happening with their relationships! Enjoy the fic!  
> Title from Hozier’s song “From Eden”  
> as always, thank you to my wonderful beta Rina who can be found at on tumblr @ oreychori, ilysm <3  
> Secret santa gift for tumblr user lotusthatexists-festivestyle for the percy jackson secret santa! Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy!

The worst part about these parties -- other than the obvious everything -- was that they weren’t even unique anymore.

“This is the third Winter Wonderland you’ve forced me to attend this month,” Nico gave his older brother a humorless grin. “Can’t we just take the photos from the last one and assume the public won’t notice?”

Had they not been in public, Jason would surely be rubbing his temples. “You know why you have to be here,” He repeated himself for probably the ten thousandth time. “You’re one of the most well-known faces of the family, and this partnership is incredibly --”

Nico waved his hand to cut him off, “I really don’t need to hear all that again.” He huffed out a breath and waved the nearest waiter over to snatch a drink off their tray. “It seems like every one of these parties is vital to the company’s longevity or something.” He took a sip of his drink, “Wonder what that says about us if Hades Corp. is a handful of social events away from toppling over.”

Jason sighed and seemed to be rallying up for his next lecture. Nico could already feel a headache coming on.

“This gala is a celebration for Apollo’s Hope and with our new partnership, Hades Corp. executives are required to be in attendance.” Jason nodded, stiff. “And as the unofficial face of the family name, that includes you.” Finally, he let out a small sigh. “It’s just one night, Nico. I really didn’t think you’d be so opposed to a party. Just,” Jason gestured to the party at large, “go be your charming self, don’t make any enemies with our partners, and try not to get on the cover of any tabloids. Easy enough request, you think?”

Nico had to physically resist from grinding his teeth together, “We’ll see,” he replied lightly. “I might have to make my own entertainment.”

“Don’t make me get Hazel,” Jason smile was tight and forced, “I’ll be busy all night, I can’t hang around much.”

Nico hummed, not liking at all how much those words bothered him. He flipped his mood instead.

“This is your last party before you take over,” Nico showed him a wild stretch of his lips, “Are you sure you’re not the one who needs to let loose? CEO’s a difficult job. Or so I’ve heard.”

A pained look came over Jason’s face, “Nico, can we-”

“Mr. Grace,” A voice interrupted them and Jason broke off in his words before he could continue. Nico took a step back, already bored as Jason’s assistant came up to them.  

Leo, now only a few steps behind Jason, tapped at his tablet where Jason’s schedule for the night was surely brought up. “Sorry for the interruption,” he said politely, glancing at Nico. “We’ve got to greet the governor at his arrival, and I’ve word his car is five minutes away,” He reminded Jason, “then, prep for your speech. The host should be around here somewhere -”

“By the west wall,” Piper chimed in, joining Leo. She was in no way Jason’s assistant as well but could more than often be found helping Leo as he did so. A few of the paparazzi outside were still calling her name from where they were gathered, all fighting for the attention of Hollywood royalty such as herself. Still, she paid them no attention as she leaned around Leo to peer down at his screen.

Jason sighed and smoothed the emotion from his face, “I have to go,” he said with regret. “But - afterward? Can we talk?”

“You have the after party,” Leo piped up, sounding  apologetic. “Carson is expecting you to meet her there right after to talk about the potential collaboration project.”

“Right,” Jason sighed, biting his lip. “How about -”

“Later,” Nico interrupted and gave him a tense grin. He was in no way interested in listening to Jason flip through his schedule to try and find ten available minutes to lecture Nico on his life choices when he could easily, you know, not. “We’ll talk later.”

Jason nodded, the movement harsh and jerking, and gestured for Leo to take note of that before stepping away. Before he could fully disappear into the crowd, Leo and Piper on either side, he paused and glanced back to his younger brother.

“Just - have fun, Jason tried for a smile, “it’s a party.”

Jason let him alone, both Piper and Leo trailing after him, and Nico surveyed the hall from his place by the entrance. It was done up luxurious for the occasion with grand silver and glass snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, plush glittering cotton tablecloths spread across each surface, tasteful silk ribbons twirled across handles and matching the ones of the wait staff and workers.

In other words, it was nearly identical to the last several parties and galas and events he’s attended. Great.

He took another sip of his drink -- some kind of mulled, spiced wine that wasn’t too bad for his developed palette -- and observed the crowd. The Chase’s had just arrived, all blond and gray-eyed and intimidating, but the young man who hung off the eldest daughter’s seemed to be in good humor as he leaned in to whisper into his date’s ear. A few of Artemis’s girls had also arrived, traveling in the large pack of people as they always did. A large bout of camera flashes followed the arrival of a few of Piper’s siblings and cousins, who preened and glowed under the attention and lights.

These parties were always so goddamn predicatable. If he had known this was where Jason had insisted on taking him earlier this afternoon, he may have fought a bit harder to pursue his idea of hopping on a flight to Italy and not returning for at least several months, the holidays be damned.

Hazel would probably never forgive him, of course, which was most likely what kept him from doing so.

Reyna had already notified him she wouldn’t be in attendance tonight, a fact that had already considerably worsened his mood. Without her here, there would be no way Nico could fight off the incredible boredom that came with these events.

Except, well -- that wasn’t right. There was something else he could do, even if he could almost hear Jason’s long irritated groan that would follow his hearing of Nico’s actions.

Whatever. If he was gonna force Nico to come to his party, he was going to have to deal with the consequences. This time when he inspected the crowd, he was looking for something much different.

The Stoll Brothers, standing by the bar -- the eldest was taken, and while the younger was single and unaccompanied, the both of them were infamously too much trouble.

One of Piper’s brothers, also near the bar -- not a bad option, also single, but Nico would also be risking Piper’s wrath and, from the interest he was already receiving from other party guests, his attention would probably be hard to keep. Not that Nico minded a challenge -- quite the opposite -- but the less time Nico spent in the hall, the better.

He dismissed a few other options -- all either taken or busy or simply ones who likely wouldn’t be agreeable to a quick hookup in a empty room somewhere when Nico’s eye caught on someone, and he paused.

Golden-haired and grinning, Fitzwilliam Solace held himself with the classic elegance that came with old money and the well-worn confidence that came from familiar limelight. He was the golden boy of the media through-and-through -- classically handsome, smart and charming and set to inherit his father’s charity, Apollo’s Hope, by the end of the year.

But even through his wide smile, nearly beaming at this point, golden boy Solace looked nearly miserable under it all. His companions let out an adoring array of laughter, bright and popping like champagne bubbles, and Solace continued to grin.

It wasn’t completely obvious, his misery, but Nico was completely familiar with it at this point. After all, where Solace shined from magazine covers as golden, Nico’s face and name were printed off nearly as much in suggestive red. The bachelor heir, they called him, set to inherit a fortune but no company, and what did that say about him?

He shook his head back to the present. Hazel always told him to stay away from the tabloids, both by his printed photo and reading them.

They had come across each other a handful of times in other social circles, although never alone. Other than an introduction done by Jason and a few group conversation, Nico hadn’t even spoken to him directly.

Nico readjusted his loose grip on the thin stem of his wine glass and supposed that fact might as well be changed.

“Hey,” Nico was grinning danger at him as he walked up, having caught Solace in a rare moment of solitude as his companions moved on. “Wanna hook up?”

Solace blinked at him once, twice, evidently thrown off his game. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened. “That’s your opener?” There was disbelief in this voice, “You’re not even gonna properly greet me, or introduce yourself?”

Nico caught some of the buried amusement in Will’s voice and hid the expression that wanted to emerge. He tried again.

“Well, hello Fitzwilliam,” Nico raked his gaze over the other man’s figure probably too obviously. “You’re looking good. Your attire, is it Gucci?”

Nico couldn’t be imagining the exasperated face Will shot him at that, but didn’t comment. Will tipped his head back and gave him an accessing once-over. “You’re looking well yourself, Nicolo. And yes,” Solace gestured to his own tux, “a custom job, but I’m sure Annalise can fix you up with something similar if you’re interested.”

He took Will’s extended hand, reaching for what was probably meant to be a handshake, and instead flipped it and lifted it up.

“Please,” Nico brushed his lips over the soft, unmarked skin of Will’s inner wrist, just barely visible from the cut of his sleeve. “Call me Nico.”

Will allowed the action and didn’t even rush to pull away immediately, which was always a good sign. “Then I must insist you call me Will.” His hand returned back to his glass and his voice was hardly as breathless as Nico expected. Good -- Nico always loved the hard to shake ones.

From the side, bright white flashes continued to go off in a frenzy. God, if they weren’t already, the media was going to go crazy. The motion was a trademark of sorts by Nico, brief kisses to the inner wrist, that they loved to play up.

The flashes caught Will’s attention, of course, and when he turned back there was almost annoyance in his gaze.

“If anyone gets further photos of us speaking, my publicist is going to kill me,” Will said, but made no move to pull away completely. Instead, he leaned a bit forward on the table separating them.

“Mine might give me a trophy,” Nico replied, a devilish grin coming over his face. “Unless I corrupt you, of course. Then we may face the same treatment.”

“That seems unlikely,” Will said, “what if I’m already corrupt?”

Nico raised an eyebrow, intrigued despite himself. “I find that hard to believe,” he said and had to take a long drink afterward due to his now suddenly dry throat.

“So, back to the topic at hand,” Nico grinned at him suggestively and wide, “Wanna get out of here?”

There was a beat of silence and Nico started to reconsider the situation. If Will clearly wasn’t interested in a back hall hook-up, he was sure --

“Yes,” Will breathed out, interrupting Nico’s thoughts with something honest and genuine and rare in his voice.

Nico swallowed back the interest that stirred in his chest at that emotion -- while Will clearly wasn’t suggesting a hookup, he was clearly desperate to get out of here -- and tried again.

“You mean you don’t want to stick around for several hours while Chicago’s big-wigs show off how much money they can donate to charity?” Nico gave him a faux-surprised look, “Fitzwilliam Emerson Solace, how dare you?”

“Well, Nicolo Dante Giuliano di Angelo, I will admit my time could be better spent.” Will paused, “Wow, your name’s a mouthful. I thought mine was bad.”

“You know my full name,” Nico smiled, “I’m grudgingly impressed.”

“You’re kind of hard to ignore,” Will said, making a face as soon as he did so. “In the press, I mean. You’re always in it.”

Nico hummed, secretly pleased. Will, seeing the expression on his face, appeared to be barely suppressing an eye roll. An older couple passed them, their impression and demeonor radiating as only old money could, and Will plastered on a wide, charming smile to direct towards them. They nodded their heads at him, only a small wrinkle in their noses at Nico’s sarcastic wave, and as they disappeared from view, Will’s shoulders dropped minutely and his facade faded just a bit. Nico shot him a questioning look.

“This is my third event this week. I’m tired of being in a tux and smiling at politicians.”Will admitted, quiet like he didn’t want to be overheard. “God, I would do anything to get out of here.”

Nico paused before speaking, “Then why don’t we?”

Will glanced over at him, his face unreadable. “What?”

“Why don’t we get out of here,” He clarified as he lifted his glass to his lips in a slow motion. Will glanced away at the obvious attention, his cheeks flaring a soft color, but didn’t automatically say no.

Will stared down into his own glass, the pale wine probably already a dull taste. Finally, he asked, “Won’t we get in trouble?”

Nico didn’t even hesitate, “Most definitely,” he took a slow sip of his champagne, “We might even both get fired.”

Will blinked at him a few times. Then, he glanced around with his eyes wide like he was seeing the party for the first time. “Promise?” He asked, almost breathless.

And hm. Wasn’t that such a surprise.

“Is that a yes?” Nico asked, his mind already racing with plans and ideas and possibilities. From his expected night of a bland meal and mind-dulling interactions, this twist was in no way unwelcome.

“I’m supposed to be hosting this event, you know.”

“That isn’t a yes or no.”

Will studied him, “Hypothetically,” he began, “if we were to somehow sneak out of this high profile event that we are both supposed to be at, how would we go about it?”

Nico thought for a moment, “I suppose we’d have to acquire transportation.”

Will tilted his head just slightly, “My driver goes by my father’s word,” He said, “We wouldn’t be able to use mine, and I hardly thinking we can Uber out of here.” He paused, “Hypothetically.”

Nico couldn’t help putting off an air of satisfaction. “Oh, golden boy.” Nico curved his voice downwards, “Don’t you worry your pretty face, let me handle this.”

Will rolled his eyes with good nature, “Well,” He said, “let me know.” He gestured around to their present company and only hardly kept the obvious distaste out of his voice. “After your suggestion, getting out of here sounds like the best thing that can happen tonight.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” He vowed, draining his glass and dropping it on the nearest flat surface but not reaching for another one. He needed to be mostly sober for what was coming next. A few minutes later, after finding his mark, he was back to leaning on another table.

“Jules,” Nico grinned, _“Jules.”_

“No,” He said instantly, not even looking away from his full glass of sparkling wine. “Whatever you’re asking, it’s a no.”

“You’re not even gonna hear me out?” Nico leaned an elbow on the tall small table separating them, “I could have something interesting to say.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Jules muttered before taking a long sip of his drink and glancing Nico’s way. “Well?”

“I wanna get out of here,” Nico told him, keeping his face controlled and bored for anyone watching. “Wanna help me out?”

Jules, with his keys clipped at his waist, leaned back in thought. “I’m under express orders not to allow you to leave, especially before the meal is served.” He checked his watch as if reassuring himself of the night being so incredibly young. “Actually, I’m supposed to notify Hades if you ask for my services.”

Nico hummed, already knowing all that but appreciating Jules’ words nonetheless. “And you take orders from my father?”

“He is the one who pays me,” Jules replied dryly. He reached up and rubbed at his own chin as if in thought, “Where do you even want to on a night like this? I’m sure there’s enough to keep you entertained.”

Nico cocked his head just slightly to the side, but it was enough to Jules’ eyes to dart in the direction he was referring to. “I’ve already found a companion,” Will was no doubt smiling that horrible plastic grin and surrounded by a number of equally horrible people. Jules, having intimate knowledge of Nico’s types, would know exactly who he was referring to. “We’ve decided we need to get some fresh air.”

Jules’ face portrayed nothing as he faced Nico, “Really.”

Nico shrugged and said nothing. Jules had been driving him around since he was in daycare -- he could interpret Nico’s silences nearly as easily as his spoken words.

Jules finally glanced away. Nico had to hide the expression that wanted to emerge with the action and kept his face clear.

“There’s an outdoor area with a gazebo. That should be well enough for fresh air.” Jules finally said, his gaze observant. “I’m sure that would be best for both of us.”

Nico went quiet for a few moments. “I just need to get out of here, Jules,” he admitted quietly, “I’m just so tired of my only use is to flatter other people and show up at parties. It’s - it’s exhausting.” He admitted, a bit more honest than he wanted to be but okay with it because it was Jules. “I know I’ll get in trouble. But -” He shrugged, “This seems fun, and I haven’t felt like this in a while.”

Jules stared him down, evidently searching for something. After a few moments, he dipped his chin as if in thought before draining his glass.

“Look at that,” Jules remarked after a few moments, holding up his glass to the light. “I seem  to have finished my drink.”

Nico blinked back at him, almost surprised, before continuing.

“You better get a refill,” Nico said, “it’d be a shame if you didn’t properly enjoy yourself.”

Jules allowed him a long look, “I think you’re right.” He straightened up from his leaned stance against the table. “Remember, I’m under orders to keep you here.”

“How could I forget?” Nico replied, blasé.

Jules nodded at him, his gaze careful and attentive. “Merry Christmas, Nico.” He said in clear dismissal before sweeping away with his glass and nose held high.

And, on the table where he had leaned, laid an abandoned pair of silver keys.

Nico grinned something small and snatched them up before anyone could see, shoving the keys deep into his pocket, before setting off in the direction he came. Will, thankfully, was alone once again.

“Ready?” He paused at Will’s back and leaned in to mutter into his ear. From the near shudder that wrecked the other man’s shoulders at the movement, Nico had surprised him in a delightful way. At that moment, Nico completely dedicated himself to seeing that wonderful action on the other man again, hopefully later that very night.

Will turned his head slightly, their cheeks brushing, and nodded minutely.

“Take my hand,” Nico muttered in his ear, “act confident, and follow my lead.”

Will was surprisingly compliant as he slipped his hand in Nico’s own and kept his chin angled up at the correct angle. “Where are we going? The entrance is that way.”

“Jules doesn’t trust valets,” Nico gave him a look over his shoulder, “which works out well for us, but means we’ve got to dip out the parking garage.”

Nico lead them down the back staircase -- not wanting to risk the elevator -- and was almost thankful for all the previous events he’s attended there that allowed him limited knowledge on the darkest, loneliest parts of the building that were perfect for intimate moments or, in this situation, means to escape without drawing attention.

They were nearly to the parking garage -- half a hallway, two turns, and a small staircase -- when a burst of distant but nearing overlapping voices interrupted them. At Nico’s side, their hands still held tightly in each other’s, Will instantly froze.

“My father,” Will hissed, _“Fuck.”_

Nico went on instinct and gripped Will’s hand close as he pulled them both into a dark corner. It wasn’t completely hidden -- they weren’t that lucky -- but it was good enough.

“Put your hands in my hair,” Nico muttered as he pulled Will close and dropped his face into Will’s neck. Will was against the wall -- necessary to hide those signature golden curls -- but Nico’s back was completely on show.

“Hide your face,” Nico told him, low, as the voices got closer. Will did so and, without needing to be told, hitched up his legs around Nico’s waist so he was fully supported in equal by the wall and Nico. That was...good.

They held that position for a few moments, shifting and moving only to keep up the act of being taken by passion, as the voices got closer.

There was a short obvious pause in their shared conversation before someone let out a noise of surprise. Nico felt Will freeze again him.

However, instead of their names being called or an order for them to leave or expose who they were, one of them let out a small huff of laughter.

“To be young again,” One of them joked before their steps hurried to leave them. Will and Nico pretended to not even notice their intrusion, and soon they were alone again.

 _“Holy shit,_ ” Will pressed a hand to his chest but he seemed exhilarated and alive -- nothing like the fake smile he had been showing off earlier -- and dropped his legs from Nico’s waist. “This is intoxicating.”

“Most trouble is,” Nico grinned, sharp, and stepped away from the wall. Despite the tension, Will’s body had felt amazing against his own, both pressed so close. “Let’s go. We’ve still got a car to nick.”

“I’ve never stolen a car before,” Will laughed, low and coy, “if you can call it that.”

Nico hummed, “It’s a night of firsts for you, isn’t it?”

Will gave him a look but said nothing as he rushed after Nico. Thankfully, Jules’ car was easy enough to locate -- the bastard hated parking close to others so would always park in the outer areas if possible -- and with a few easy clicks of a button, they were in and staring the car.

“Now,” Nico adjusted the mirrors before reversing the vehicle and lightly pressing the gas. “We’ve got to actually get out of here.”

Will’s leg was nervously bouncing the entire short drive up to the exit. He froze as if remembering something.

“There’s an attendant,” Will muttered like Nico didn’t already know. “Everyone leaving needs to be cleared first.”

Nico didn’t bother replying and only drove up. He let their expensive suits, their known faces, and their apparent boredom speak for themselves. Hopefully, that would be enough -- it usually was.

“Lift it,” He ordered, because politeness would only allow questions and they couldn’t allow for that. The young worker -- barely a teenager, probably - fumbled with his key and rushed to unlock the bottom and lift the gate, just like Nico had hoped for. Nico nodded at him in thanks, keeping his face smooth and clear, and drove the car to freedom.

Will, at least, waited until they were in the clear to let out his heavily pent-up breath.

“We’re clear,” Will said in maybe-amazement. “I thought it would have been harder.”

Nico threw a smirk over at him, “If you’ve got the right attitude, you can do anything.”

“Where are we going?” Will asked, his voice still high and excited with the adrenaline.

Nico had an idea. “You’ll see,” he promised with a wink. Will barely blushed this time, but it was still something.

Will heaved a greatly relieved sigh and fell back into his seat, “I can’t believe I don’t have to go on stage in front of all those people and read off cue cards for an hour,” He stared up at the ceiling, “I think this is one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

“Meeting me, you mean?” Nico teased, “Cute. I’ll make sure to make a note of it in my diary.”

Will rolled his eyes with good humor, “You keep a diary? I don’t believe it.” He paused for a moment as if thinking. “Wait, actually, I take that back. You totally keep one to like, brood and write angsty poetry, don’t you?”

Nico paused and very purposely did not look over. “No.”

Will erupted with a bout of laughter, “Oh my god. I love being right. Wait, tell me -” He leveled a serious stare at him even as Nico very firmly kept his eyes on the road. “How many metaphors do you use?”

“Shut up, I was a lit major,” Nico argued even as something like a grin came over his face. “I’m pretty sure if you don’t write poetry as a lit major you’re like, shunned.”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that,” Will said with a small smile with playing on his lips. Nico made a dismissive sound, mostly full of humor, and didn’t respond.

In the following silence, Will went quiet and gazed out the window, not sad but contemplative.

“My publicist is going to kill me,” He remarked after a few moments, “that is if my father doesn’t hear about it first.”

“Really?” Nico couldn’t help his surprise “Your father kind of gives off the most chill, no cares in the world vibe ever.”

“Yeah,” Will snorted, “he sure does give that vibe off.”

He wanted to ask more about that, or at least wanted to promise more about that for a later date, when they arrived at their destination.

He parked at the edge of the park, the area well-lit enough to give them some sort of security while hidden enough that they wouldn’t be immediately found. A perfect spot for what they needed -- he would know, Jules had taken him here numerous times when Nico needed some quiet time to just stare up at the sky or sit in the grass.

They both climbed out of the car, Will going around the front while Nico paused to dig through the backseat. After a few moments, he emerged triumphantly.

“Jules keeps the backseat stocked,” Nico held up a wet bottle of champagne, “Thirsty?”

“Like I’ve never had a drink before,” Will said with a tired voice and Nico, of course, wasted no time in its opening.  

Nico popped the cork off, laughing at the rush of bubbles and alcohol that came spilling out. As he leaned in to catch as much as he could in his mouth and only barely succeeded, the rest of it spilled down his tux and soaking into the expensive fabric.

“So, Will,” Nico climbed onto the hood of the car with ease as Will briefly took the bottle, “let’s be honest now. How _excited_ are you to be the new figurehead of Apollo’s Hope?”

Will groaned and covered his face with his free hand. “Don’t remind me,” He sighed harshly and took a long drink. Nico gestured for him to continue on and Will huffed out a frustrated noise before taking another sip and speaking.

“I didn’t go to medical school so I could sit as a figurehead to some company,” He muttered, “I want to help people. Really help them, and not from some office downtown with cushiony chairs and luncheon meetings.”

“I fucking hate luncheons,” Nico bemoaned, “What the hell is the obsession with luncheons?”

“Right?” Will made a wide gesture with his bottle, “Why would I want to work all morning and afternoon _and_ through my only break of the day?”

“And it’s never good food,” Nico pointed out, “you’d think for as much as our companies spend on overhead, we’d get a decent meal.”

“Don’t get me started on overhead costs,” Will muttered, “Like, if we properly downsized and cut costs we could help probably twice the amount of people we help now! But no, the show is half the battle apparently.” Will’s voice went quiet, “I want to help people. I want to do something with my degree.”

Nico took the bottle back and had a long drink of bubbles. “Emergency care, right? That’s your like, specialization or whatever?”

It had been all over social media when the eldest Solace had graduated not too long ago, and Will had caught Nico’s attention long ago.

Will gave him a surprised but pleased look, “Yeah. How’d you know?”

Nico shrugged, “TMZ went crazy about it and Persephone watches all that crap to make sure they’re not talking too much about us.” Which...wasn’t completely a lie. Persephone did like to keep up to date on the major gossip rags to control their image as best as she could.

It seemed like Will had more to say on that -- probably some stupid teasing remark -- but before he could, both of their phones started to flash and ring with numerous notifications.

Will made a sympathetic sound and sighed down at his phone, “Someone must have noticed we were gone.” He held up his phone, “I’ve just started to get texts.” He shot Nico a surprised look when he pressed the ignore button twice in a row. “You’re not gonna answer?”

Nico showed a wide smile that didn’t hold too much positive emotion, “Got to make them work for it.”

Of course, the phone started ringing once again nearly immediately.

Nico grimaced down at his phone. “I’ve got to take this.”

Will, who saw the icon photo flash across the screen, winced. “I’ll wait here,”

Nico walked off into the distance, close enough to keep the other man in sight but not close enough to give the entire conversation away. Despite his quick strides, he still took a few seconds to hold off the inevitable. Finally, he answered with a brisk hello.

“Nico, my dear brother,” Jason’s voice was that expert patient note he had long since perfected, “Tell me the truth, I beg of you. Please.”

Nico leaned against the car door, “Yes?”

Jason took a breath, “Did you kidnap and/or seduce the golden boy of philanthropy, Fitzwilliam Solace away from hosting his own event?”

“Hm,” Nico pretended to think on it, and could practically hear the gray hairs falling to Jason’s shoulders. “I would hardly call it a kidnapping.”

“And the seducing?” Jason asked, his voice tight.

“I’ll get back to you on that come morning,” Nico smirked and this fact was obvious even through the phone. “It’s a work-in-progress, you see.”

Jason released a breath that seemed to go on forever. Nico was almost impressed.

“Okay,” Jason, of course, snapped back to control. “Okay. This isn’t a disaster yet -- you two have barely been gone an hour. If you come back right now, Hazel and I can spin it, maybe you two were discussing some generous donation that’ll shift the attention away from the negative press -”

“We’re not coming back,” Nico interrupted, almost apologetic. “And we’re definitely not facing the press.”

Jason went quiet for a few moments, only the crackling over the line assuring him he hadn’t hung up completely.

“Nico. You have to come back.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Nico replied, his voice purposely light. “But thanks for the advice.”

Through the line, Jason took a long breath, noticeable even through the phone speaker.

“You need to come back,” Jason started again, his voice gratingly patient. “Hazel has been planning this event for months, and the Apollo people are going to notice their golden boy is missing.”

“I’ll pass my regards onto Hazel,” Nico told him, even though he was certain she was much too busy doing a hundred other things. “And I hardly think I’m so much needed that the event cannot continue.”

“This isn’t about you, Nico,” Jason told him, something almost harsh in his voice. “This is for the children’s hospital, but if you keep on like this your drama is gonna be all everyone can talk about --”

“My drama,” Nico repeated, something sparking in his chest. Jason continued on.

“People are going to notice you’re gone,” Jason said, “if they haven’t already. And Fitzwilliam --”

“Will’s already fulfilled some of his hosting duties. Surely someone else can step in and read off a piece of paper,” Nico was done with repeating himself and signaled to Will that he would only be a few more minutes despite whatever Jason was thinking. “And as for the role of the hot rich bachelor, I’m sure there’s some bright-eyed model more than willing to grace some gossip websites in my place.”

_“Nico -”_

“Oh no, it seems I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” Nico clicked his tongue, “so unfortunate. Bye!”

He hung up the phone without any remorse even as Jason’s voice called out from the speaker. Whatever. He could handle it later.

“How’s everything?” Will asked as Nico strolled back to the car. Will was spread across the hood staring up at the stars with the bottle tucked into his elbow. He truly was a sight for Nico’s sore eyes.

“Pretty sure he’s going to kill me,” Nico said as he slid up next to him, “not like that’s any different from usual.” Nico stole the bottle back to take a long drink of the champagne, the bubbles distracting and wonderful across his tongue.

Will cracked a smile at his words, “What else are older brothers for, right?”

Nico snorted and passed the bottle back to Will, who once again tucked it away. “Gods, don’t say that. I can’t even imagine being like that to Hazel.”

He went quiet for a few long moments before finally saying, “Yeah.” He sighed, “Same.”

Nico shot a curious look over at him, but Will didn’t appear to be in the sharing mood. For once, Nico didn’t push the topic.

Whatever. Nico was tired with talking about Jason anyway. He slid off the car’s hood, fully expecting to simply stretch his legs, when he unexpectedly stumbled and swayed back.

“Gods, that champagne hit me fast.” Nico blinked back the slight lightheadedness he was feeling, most likely from the few gumps he had just gotten in. “I swear I’m usually better at holding my alcohol.”

“We skipped out before the food was served,” Will reminded him. “Have you eaten?”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Nico realized, “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Will took the keys from Nico and lead the way back around to the car. Nico tossed the still mostly full bottle towards a nearby trash can and took the passenger seat. Will seemed to enjoy being behind the wheel of such a nice vehicle, even though he probably had access to such cars on the regular. Eh, it’s not like Nico was crazy about driving anyway.

“Where to?” Will asked although he paused right after. “As soon as the press catches wind of us being alone, especially together, they’re gonna look for us. Restaurants probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

Nico thought on it for a moment. “A store, maybe? Like, one of those 24/7 superstores? I hardly think they’ll be looking for us there and it’s not like they know we took Jules’ car.”

Will’s voice took a teasing note, “Sounds great. Pre-made Walmart food, my favorite.”

Nico hummed, “My seduction plan is going accord to plan, then. Good to hear.”

Will snorted loudly at that but, Nico noticed, didn’t disagree. That was always a good sign, he thought as he pulled out his phone to google directions.

Nico chose the closest superstore Siri would lead them to and easily directed Will along the roads and streets until they were in the parking lot. Thankfully, due to the weekend and late hours, the parking lot wasn’t busy at all, only a few cars parked outside. Will grinned at him, stupidly excited to go to a _Walmart_ of all things, and wasted no time in approaching the store once Nico met him outside the car.

They were both still in their expensive tuxes, although the front of Nico’s had been somewhat ruined by the champagne. They were sure to attract some attention but before he could remind Will of this fact, he paused in his steps.

“Is that....” Nico trailed off before trying again, “is that a drop claw machine?”

Will studied where Nico pointed to as if trying to figure out what Nico was asking. “...Yes?”

Nico was already walking towards the machine and inspected the various cheap stuffed animals once he was at the glass. They were just outside the superstore, an indoor area where the cards and quarter machines were kept, and were thankfully alone.

“We have to play,” Nico declared, “C’mon, I’ll win you something.”

Will followed over to where Nico was standing with a certain brand of humor painted of his face. “Do you have any money?”

“We come from some of the richest names in this city,” Nico stated obviously,  “Of course.”

Will sighed but kept a patient tone to his voice as he tried again, “Do you have any money _with_ you?”

Nico blinked at him. “I haven’t carried cash since I was like, ten.” He paused, “Unless the machine takes hundreds? Or debit cards?” Nico always kept a few hundred on him in case he needed to tip anyone, but that was all.

“Have you ever even used one of these machines?” Will asked with exasperation, not really asking. He looked over his shoulder, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. “Do you think your driver keeps any change in his car?”

Nico shrugged, honestly having no idea, and Will sighed before going to investigate himself. As Nico had nothing to do himself, he followed. When he paused outside the car, Will was already in the driver seat, victory on his face.

“The cup holder, classic.” Will picked out all the quarters and laid them out on his lap before gathering them and standing. Nico peered down in interest as Will sifted through it all.

“We have three dollars,” Will announced after carefully sorting out the change. “That means you have six tries to win me the most amazing gift ever.”

“I accept that,” Nico held his hand out for the coins and slid two into the claw machine. Low music started up from the machine, as did a red-lit timer, and

“I want that cat,” Will pointed to a medium-sized yellow plushie, his finger pressed against the glass. “That cat is my soulmate and I need it.”

Nico hardly resisted rolling his eyes. “Well if you need it.” Nico confidently pressed the button right over the plushie and watched as the claw dropped nowhere near the toy.

“Five more times,” Will teased, “maybe don’t rush so much. Who are you trying to impress?”

This time, Nico _did_ roll his eyes.

“You’re ruining my concentration,” He complained as the drop claw closed around air, despite being position perfectly. “Stop talking.”

Will mimed zipping his mouth closed but his eyes were wide and luminous as if they were any less of a distraction.

_Drop -_

Nothing.

Nico sighed and readjusted his hold on the stick as if that would help him at all. He went for it again.

_Drop -_

Nothing.

Will gave him a teasing look and pressed his finger into the glass once again, right towards the yellow cat. He said nothing.

With only two tries left, Nico tried to take his time with it despite the short countdown. This time, the claw did actually manage to pick up the yellow plushie, only to immediately drop it back down onto the pile. Nico huffed out in frustration as Will shook his low laughter next to him.

One more try.

After carefully positioning it, and hardly any time left on the small timer, Nico confidently pressed the red drop button and watched the claw pick their prize from the pile and, miraculously drop it into the drop bin.

But it wasn’t the yellow cat plushie that Will had demanded -- Nico, of course, wasn’t that lucky.

Instead, the machine picked up the toy directly next to it -- a small lumpy orange and red caterpillar plushie. Nico pulled it out of the machine and stared down at it numbly.

“Oh my god,” Will’s voice was almost amazed as he stared it down, “that’s the ugliest toy I’ve ever seen.”

Nico wrinkled his nose at it -- the cotton seemed to only fill half of the cheap fabric and left the rest of it drooping and sad looking. Its crooked lips were stitched only half-way across its face and its hard button eyes were staring in nearly complete opposite directions. It was the most horrible thing Nico had ever laid his eyes on.

“We should burn this,” Nico observed, “but I’ll settle for just throwing it away. C’mon, I’ll buy you something much nicer.” Nico was already searching for the nearest trash bin to bury it in, hopefully never to be seen again. Will’s light hold on his wrist stopped him.

“You will do no such thing,” Will took the caterpillar from Nico’s hands, his eyes wide and dancing. “He’s perfect. You can’t buy anything like him.”

Nico shot him an odd look, “That’s because no one would pay money for it.”

“Technically, you just paid money for it.” Will corrected, “so if anyone, you’re to blame.”

Nico thought about that for a moment. “Don’t ever say that again,” he advised as they finally started to walk into the large superstore. Will, with that damn caterpillar, went off to get a cart while Nico went to study the bare bakery selections, his hunger from earlier making an obvious return.

He made his selection quickly -- bread was bread and he loved it all -- and returned back to Will’s side, who was peering down into a large bin of colorful cans.

Nico tapped him on the head with the end of the baguette mostly just to be a little shit. “We can’t spend long here. Someone will notice.” Nico was already casting a lazy glance around, keeping his eye out for pointed smartphones or cameras. Once their absence was announced, the paparazzi would be vicious in trying to find them both.

“Ten minutes top,” Will agreed as he eyed the energy drinks. “Are these good? We were never allowed to have this stuff growing up.”

Nico was already tossing several different flavors in the cart, “Good enough. How the hell did you get through med school without energy drinks?”

“Never said I wasn’t allowed coffee.”

Nico hummed as Will stepped forward to further browse the aisles. He ripped off an edge of the bread before folding over the wax paper and tossing it into the cart.

“Been to France?” He asked, chewing.

“A few times. I haven’t been recent,” Will was examining the wall of sealed cheeses and eventually decided on a small netted bag of red round ones and set them next to the bread.

“We should go,” Nico grinned at him from over his shoulder, “Wanna go tonight? We can be in Versailles by the morning, first class tickets of course.”

“That’s...actually incredibly tempting,” Will paused, “But tomorrow’s Christmas Eve and my sisters would never forgive me if I missed morning hot chocolate. Maybe another time.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nico promised, already thinking about their French property. Jules-Albert would insist on coming, of course, despite the fact that Nico stopped needing a chaperone several years ago. Although, from what Nico already knew about him, Will would probably get along with the older man. But before he could voice this thought, he paused as he saw something in the cart.

“Did you -” Nico sighed, “Did you really buckle the caterpillar in the child’s seat?”

Will paused, “Is that a question?” He gestured towards the front of the car where, indeed, the ugly thing was lovingly strapped tight against the metal. “I mean, you can obviously see it.”

“It was more of a question of _why,”_ Nico clarified, “as in _why_ would you do such a thing.”

Will angled his chin up, “Don’t try and lecture my parenting, you’ll never know the struggle until you go through it yourself.”

“I hate you,” Nico said conversationally as he turned to examine some cheap bags of chips. “Is it too late to drop you back off at the party and exchange you for a different model?”

“Sadly so,” Will gave him an ever-so sympathetic look. “Maybe next time.”

Nico perked up a bit as he followed Will down one of the aisles. Apparently, Will was counting on a ‘next time’. That was new, from Nico’s dates. But nice.

They grabbed a variety of other random snack foods -- surely much more than they would eat -- but true to his words, Will had them done and checked out by a tired worker within the time frame.

They exited the store bickering about the best of two chocolate bars -- Kitkats were definitely the best, despite Will’s poor argument towards Snickers -- when they both briefly paused at the exit. There was a pair of shadowed figures waiting for them near the car, silent and watching.

Will didn’t even look up from where he began to gather the bags, “Is that for you, or me?”

Nico sighed and was already heading towards them. “Me. Can you -”

“I’ll throw this all in the car,” Will was already taking the bags and heading towards the unlocked car before Nico could continue. Nico turned to face the waiting couple.

“Frank,” He agreed before turning to his other companion, “Hazel.”

Frank offered him an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and stepped away to face the street, taking up a professional stance as he cased the street for trouble. After assuring her bodyguard was at her back, Hazel turned to him.

Nico sighed, “How did you find me?”

“I’ve had a google alert on your name since you turned eighteen,” Hazel dismissed, “I mostly get garbage tabloid stuff, but its become incredibly handy in certain situations. Like tracking you down after going rogue.” Her nails clicked against the metal of her phone as she tapped at the screen, “Some kids snapped photos of you and Will at the store. You weren’t too hard to find after that.”

“Stupid Twitter,” He muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “What do you want?”

Hazel sighed, “Nico you already know what I’m here for. I know you have a thing for Will but -”

Nico couldn’t help but interrupt her, not wanting to hear it all. “So you’re here to drag Will and I back to the event? Hades’ orders?” He kicked at the gravel, “Or do you follow Jason’s word now?”

Something telling flashed across her face but it was gone before Nico could truly examine the emotion. Instead, she fixed her stance and faced him head-on.

“Are we doing this now?” She finally asked, her face clear. “That’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Nico closed his eyes for a few moments, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Except picking a fight on something I have no interest discussing in a dirty alley,” Hazel took a breath, “But okay. I can work with this.”

“I’m not _fighting_ about anything,” Nico glared at her. “Just -- go, okay? We can talk tomorrow. Will’s gonna be out any moment.”

“Tell me something,” Hazel continued as if Nico hadn’t said anything but waited for him to gesture for her to go on. “Why did you leave?”

Nico shrugged, “Bored.”

She clicked her tongue, “Next.”

“I didn’t want to stay.”

She crossed her arms, “It’s not like this is the social event of the season. People have to do things they don’t enjoy sometimes, it’s not like I wanted to be there more than anything.”

“Yes, but-” Nico shoved a hand through his hair. “That’s different.”  

“Different how?” She sighed, “We’re all a part of the Hades corp. We all had to show up and pose for the cameras.”

“A part of the company,” Nico let out a bitter laugh, “sure. That’s what I am.”

Hazel went quiet for a few long moments. She continued on, her gaze clear but interested.

“You detested even the thought of taking over the company,” Hazel told him matter-of-factly, “so why are you so upset at the fact that Hades chose Jason? Because Jason’s not his real son?”

“You know that’s not it,” Nico’s voice was sharp, “Jason’s our brother, blood or no blood.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Then what is it?”

Nico finally let out a harsh sigh and tried to organize his thoughts to explain. When he finally spoke, his voice was tight and thin like a stretched out rubber band.  

“You’re the head of the philanthropy division. Jason’s named to be the next CEO after Hades. Even Persephone is on the board of directors.” Nico gestured towards nothing, “I don’t even have a title.”

Nico took a breath, his voice dipping, and Hazel allowed him to continue without interruption.

“After Bianca died, it’s like he didn’t even try with me.” He muttered, “Bianca had been training to be CEO since she was thirteen, and in the years since then he hasn’t shown even the slightest indication to training me the same way.”

“Did you want the company?” Hazel asked, her voice curious. “Do you want a job?”

“Fuck, no.” Nico had to admit. “But still.”

There was a lot in that small phrase _but still_ yet Hazel nodded like she completely understood. She perched her lips as if thinking before continuing on with her words, careful.

“He wanted to give you a break, Nico.” Hazel’s voice was curved with softness, “Out of everyone, you deserve one. You have to know it wasn’t a punishment or any thought on your person.”

“Yeah, well,” He kicked at the gravel, “could have fooled me. Hades’s company is the most important thing to him,” Nico shrugged and kept his gaze averted. “He never trusted me with it.”

Hazel went quiet for a long, long moment. Finally, Nico looked back to him and she was near tears.

“Don’t cry,” he said automatically, “I - please don’t cry.”

She sniffed and rubbed her hands in her eyes, probably smearing her makeup but looking so much like the nine-year-old girl that had appeared on their doorstep all those years ago he couldn’t help but step forward and pull her to his chest.

“We’re the most important thing to Hades,” Her breath hitched as she shrugged not to further cry, “don’t you know that? He loves us so much, Nico, and you’re his son.” She pulled back to gave him a weak smile, “Jason and I always joke you’re his favorite. He loves us all so much, but you’re the one who’s been along for the most of it, the longest, even before Persephone. Out of everyone, you’ve been at his side the longest.”

Nico tightened his hold around her as she continued, her voice less tears and something further steel as she spoke.

“I never really got to know Bianca,” There was a deep sadness in her voice as she spoke, “but I know she wanted the company. So much. That’s why Hades was prepping her for CEO, not because she was his kid and the oldest. She just wanted it, and you still don’t -- which is fine. I didn’t want it either. But Jason does.”

Nico said nothing.

Hazel’s hand found his and squeezed. He met her eyes. “Hades loves us so much. And so does Jason. I really think you need to talk to them both.” For a brief moment, her gaze flickered away and back. “Maybe reassure our brother you don’t completely hate him.”

“I don’t hate him,” Nico said, “I _don’t._ It’s just...hard.”

“You should tell him that,” Hazel advised then pulled her hand away. Frank, a few yards away, somehow knew to turn and approach them then.

“I’m ready,” she told him as she stepped away from Nico. She looked back at him once more, “Take care of yourself, okay?” Her eyes turned knowing, “And Will as well. He’s cute, no? Are you two a thing yet?”

“Nope,” Nico protested and turned on his heel to march away towards the car. He refused to partake in girl talk with his little sister and her bodyguard, nope. As he walked away, shared low laughter followed him. Nico sighed, not even feeling the action so much, and headed towards the car.

“Sorry you waited so long,” Nico muttered after he buckled himself in the passenger seat. The car was nearly as cold as the outside air and he shivered. “Why didn’t you come get the keys? It’s freezing in here.” As he spoke, he shoved the keys over.

“I saw you were having a moment,” He answered, taking the keys and starting the car. Nico quickly started the air and turned the heater on its highest setting. “It’s no big deal.”

Nico sighed and held his hands over the heater. “Thank you,” he only said, not particularly wanting to get into it. He went quiet and dropped his hands to clench at the lower fabric of his shirt, Hazel’s words and what they meant racing through his mind. To give himself something to do, he reached into the backseat and began picking through their various snack foods. He wasn’t even hungry anymore.

“Hey,” Nico took a few moments to clear his face before turning to Will’s waiting gaze. “Let me show you something.”

Nico swallowed and let his hands drop. Will’s words were vague and untelling, but somehow Nico trusted him. He gestured forward, “Lead the way.”

* * *

“Is this…” Nico squinted at the building and trailed off. “Are we where I think where we are?”

Will locked the doors to the car and passed over the keys so Nico could pocket them.  “So you’ve been here before?”

Nico shot him a dull look as they approached the waiting figure in the distance -- a young woman. “I’ve lived in Chicago since I was nine. At that point, visiting the MSI is hardly a choice.”

“True,” Will agreed and offered his arm for Nico to take, which he did. They walked forward, up the large intimidating steps and paused at the door, right under the bright lights that lit up the front entrance.

A woman with a high ponytail and a simple outfit of leggings and a blouse had met them here, sunny and bright despite the late hour and favor. She held a clipboard and a belt full of small items was slung at her waist, from which she drew a metal clip of keys.

“Mr. Solace,” The woman bowed her head so her curled ponytail fell over her shoulder. “Thank you for your call, it’s a pleasure.”

“Please, Amanda,” Will shook his head, “I’m showing up four hours after closing, there’s no need for pleasantries.”

She shot them an amused smile, “Very well, Mr. Solace.” She undid the large door and started leading them towards the large hall, “The museum is completely open for your viewing pleasure. If you would like any of the films or displays played, we would be more than happy to turn them on for you.”

“Thank you,” Will told her, genuine. “My family and I are very grateful for this.”

She paused at that, “And your sister? How is she?”

“I’ve heard she’s planning on coming to see the exhibit next week,” Will shot her a knowing look, “if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I am always interested in hearing how the Solace family is doing,” Amanda hugged her clipboard to her chest, and that was when the walkie-talkie clipped at her side went off at her in a flurry of static. She glanced down and took the device in her hand, “I’ve got to take this. I hope you two enjoy the exhibit, I trust you’ll let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” Will pasted on a charming air, “thank you, again.”

She paced off into the other direction, already speaking lowly into the speaker, and they were alone.

Nico faced Will, impressed. “You got us private entry into the museum? On a half hour notice?”

“My family’s one of the major donors,” Will gave him an amused look, “which I suppose would count for something even if the museum director didn’t have a huge, obvious crush on my sister.”

Nico grinned, “So that explains the unrestricted access. Nice.” All his family had was access to a few artsy museums (courtesy of Hazel’s many varying art interests) and ownership of some football team that Jason swore was a big deal.

“It’s over here,” Will tilted his chin to the side, “come on.”

Amanda had unlocked the hall to the main exhibit Will had requested, the one they were here to see. The annual display was light up beautifully, with a variety of Christmas trees all glowing and glittering with their own unique decorations with the main towering tree lit up in the middle of the room.

“My sister and I came here once when we were kids.” Nico smiled something soft as he took in all the decorations, “We got like, decked out in oversized hoodies and disappeared into the crowds for hours.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Will said, smiling. “The paparazzi were after you that young?”

Nico shrugged and stepped into the room, pulling Will along by their still entwined arms. “Hades was kind of big in the 90s, even before his company took off. Bianca and I were basically the children of the public.” He paused and took a breath, “When we found out about Hazel, she took some adjustment to it.”

“And Jason?” He prompted, squeezing lightly at Nico’s arm.

Nico released a large breath, “Jason’s always been perfect. At everything, it feels like, even dealing with the press and papers at thirteen.”

“I remember that,” Will said, “when your dad adopted him. It was a big deal.”

“Yeah,” Nico didn’t say anything else on the topic, and instead pulled away from Will’s touch to explore the room on his own.

“It feels so much bigger when there’s no one here,” Nico remarked, approaching one of the newly lit up trees. “It’s kind of weird.”

Nico and Bianca had only risked it once on the busiest day, with large sunglasses covering their faces and their trademark ink hair pulled back from their faces. The entire day, Jules-Albert had been parked curbside with an executive pass waiting for his or Bianca’s text but had thankfully left them mostly alone to walk around the museum feeling like sneaky rule-breakers. That trip was probably one of his best memories with his sister. She had gotten so serious so fast about the company when they were teens. She had never really seen the use in sneaking away once they were older.

“I haven’t been here in years,” Will reached out and tapped one of the delicate ornaments. “My sister used to beg me to take her here like, twice a week.”  

Nico thought for a moment, “Selena?” He guessed because the Solace siblings were almost as written about as his family. Selena’s achievements in molecular biology were well celebrated, even outside the traditional media.

Will flashed him a surprised flutter of his eyelashes, “Correct. Should I be jealous?”

“Of your sister?” Nico couldn’t help the wrinkle of his nose, “Not my type.”

Will laughed, “That’s not what I meant,” still, his eyes were sparkling and happy as he spoke. He just shook his head and let the words go.  

They walked around the exhibit for a while, making quiet comments and jokes to each other as they looked at each of the lavishly decorated trees. After about an hour of this, they found a bench to rest on. They fell quiet, more comfortable than Nico would have thought, and he bit his lip.

Will was scrolling through his phone and occasionally flipped it around so Nico could see whatever photo or tweet was posted about the party or their absence. Nico took a breath and a hold of the thought that had been bothering nearly all night.

“Your father named you to take over the company, right?” Nico asked despite already knowing. It had been announced barely two months ago and was scheduled to happen in the late spring. Will nodded, looking confused at the obvious information. Nico took a small breath.

“Will,” Nico reached over and clenched at his hand. “Don’t do it. If you don’t want the company, don’t take it.”

Will’s face screwed up, “Nico, I can’t -”

“Will,” he repeated, his voice as honest and raw as he could make it. “Just - think about it. I’m not going to lecture you, but just -” Nico bit his lip, “think about what you want out of life. You don’t owe anyone anything.”

Will offered him a small smile and flipped Nico’s hand to trace the lines there, thoughtful. “We can’t all be the bad boys of our family.”

“And why not?” Will traced his fingernail down the love line of his palm and Nico caught his fingers in a light grip. “You deserve to be happy, Fitzwilliam Solace.”

“My father would disown me,” Will said after a few moments, still staring down at their hands. “I’d what, give up my family fortune and name so I could work in some hospital? Long hours and a residency and nothing to fall back on?”

“Sounds good,” Nico said easily, “and I’m always looking for new ways to waste my father’s money. Supporting an exhausted doctor’s rent wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve done.”

Will breathed out, “You’re ridiculous,” he said, the words soft like they almost barely slipped through his mouth. “We barely know each other. I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

Nico’s expression turned dull, “I know you enough to know that your idea of taking advantage of me is having me take care of your rent so you can go save lives or whatever.”

Will stared at him for another long few moments -- almost a minute -- and let disbelief and slight confusion crowd his face. Finally, that emotion fell from his face, a determined look replaced it all, and there was barely a moment, barely a breath, before Will was leaning in and they were kissing. Will’s hands came up to rest of Nico’s cheeks, a firm presence and reminder that shouldn’t have made Nico’s heart race the way it did, and

Will leaned away, and his blue eyes were nearly wild with some kind of softness, some kind of freedom that Nico hadn’t ever seen on anybody, much less the other man.

“Hey,” Will said truly honestly breathless. “Wanna get out of here?”

Nico barely resisted reaching up and pressing his fingers into his lips like a swooning schoolgirl. He took a breath, then squeezed his hand. “Lead the way.”

* * *

They had eaten through a portion of their snacks on the drive to the museum and stuffed the trash into one of the spare grocery bags, which was good considering how fast they both met the other in the back seat, not a moment left for anything else but to get into each other’s warmth.

“Hey,” Nico asked, and their faces were so close now, “how did this night begin again?”

Nico could feel Will’s breath on his face, “With you asking if I wanted to hook up.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nico said, and then that was the last thing he said before their lips were pressing together. Nico laced his fingers through Will’s curls and pulled him closer, their chests barely pushing together from the divider in the middle still separating them. Still, with their bodies close as possible, their mouths coming together easily, it held a certain kind of rare intimacy.

Nico hadn’t made out in someone in a backseat since at least his late teens and he had nearly forgotten about the feel of it all -- how exciting it all was, how close the small space forced him to press and fold up to another --

\-- how cramped it was.

Nico cursed as his knee drove into the hard plastic of the passenger seat and tried to readjust his hold on Will’s hips. Fuck, that hurt.

Will pulled away as laughter fell from his lips, “I think we’re too old for this,” he said, breathing hard. “I swear we’re gonna pull a muscle or something.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nico muttered against Will’s neck and pressed his lips to the exposed skin there, trying to forget about the pain from his knee. From Will’s soft intake of breath and the tightening of his hands, he didn’t mind.

Will let out a shuddering breath but still pulled away further, “We can’t do this in the backseat of a car in a museum parking lot.” His cheeks were still flushed a delicious red, his eyes shining. God, Nico needed to get a photo of that. “Let’s go.”

Nico sighed in loud disappointment but did so with humor. He fumbled with his phone, trying to at least get his heartbeat under control, and swiped back the lockscreen.

“Smile,” Nico told him, resting his chin on Will’s shoulder and holding up his phone. Will, of course, did so widely and held up a peace sign. He was stupidly photogenic, even after the night they’d had and Nico’s hands running through his curls.

“This’ll drive my family crazy,” Nico tilted the screen towards Will so he could look the photo over. “Twitter is gonna love it.”  

“I look very disheveled in that photo,” Will observed. ”People might make assumptions.”

Nico paused, “Can I post it?”

Will didn’t even hesitate, “Post it.”

Nico did so and then showed the screen to Will, both of them watching the quickly posted reactions in real time. However, after a few moments of watching the light of the screen reflect in Will's eyes, Nico let his phone drop from his fingers.

“What were you saying,” He asked, his throat dry, “about going somewhere?”

Will, with an interesting glint in his eyes, gestured towards the front.

* * *

“The Solace Estate,” Nico recognized as they pulled up and he put the car into park. “I’ve never actually been here.”

“I’ve been to a few of the di Angelo properties,” Will admitted, then chuckled at the almost betrayed look Nico gave him. “Hazel invited me!”

“Of course she did,” Nico muttered, carefully putting that fact away for later. He turned to Will, and the other man was already facing him. As easy as breathing, he leaned in and they were kissing.

Nico’s hands automatically fell from the wheel and rested on Will’s waist as he nearly completely turned his body towards him, and when through the soft material of his shirt --their jackets and ties had been shed much earlier into the night -- Nico could fell the warmth the other man’s skin, the definition of his chest.

Will was already nearly climbed over the divider and in Nico’s lap, only just barely balanced. Despite it surely being an uncomfortable position, he didn’t move to fix it and only leaned into Nico’s touch.

If anything was familiar about this night, it was this -- the heat, the shaky breaths, the slight uncertainty that came with a new lover but the eagerness despite it all. It was nothing new to him, as commonplace as the party he was so desperate to escape earlier that night.

But -- it wasn’t Will. At least, he didn’t want it to be.

He didn’t want Will to just be another one of his one night stands, happy to stay the night -- jumping for the chance, really -- but just as happy to leave in the morning with dry-cleaned clothes and a to-go breakfast from Nico’s cook.

Just the thought of that -- Will putting on last night’s now cleaned tux, taking a paper bag from Allegra with a charming grin, calling a driver and only ever seeing Nico again at events where they’d flirt and nod at each other but not repeat -- it almost made him nauseous.

Nico jerked away, although the movement wasn’t so much to complete jostle Will from his position. Instead, the other man leaned back as if for a breather and stared up at him.

“Do you want to come inside?” Will asked, his hand low on Nico’s back, his eyes heated and focused.

And gods did Nico want to say yes. It would be good -- so incredibly good -- but. _But --_

Nico sighed, “I do,” Will paused at words and their conflicting tone. “But I won’t.”

Will pulled away slightly, his expression questioning but waiting. After all, Nico had clearly made his intentions of the night obvious from the beginning -- Will probably hadn’t expected his words. Nico went on to explain.

“We’ve already stacked up enough regrets for the night,” Nico ran his finger down from Will’s temple to his chin, “Let’s not make the start of whatever this is one of them. We’ve got time.”

Will gave him a considering look but thankfully didn’t seem any shade of offended. “Never thought you were one for taking things slow.”

“Yes, well,” Nico shrugged his shoulders and pulled away. “Don’t believe everything you read.”

Before Nico could completely pull away, Will caught his wrist and waited until Nico looked back over. He didn’t say anything, but he did pull Nico’s wrist closer to his mouth and mimicked Nico’s earlier action from the night -- his lips were dry and chaste against the delicate skin of his inner wrist, but Nico couldn’t help the small intake of breath that followed. He only lingered for a few moments before completely pulling away and sliding out the car. Nico unrolled the driver’s window as Will turned to face him, and that damned stuffed animal was in his hand.

“I grabbed him before we came up to the front seats,” Will admitted, “I didn’t want to forget him.”

Nico sighed, “And you called _me_ the ridiculous one.”

They both let out small laughter at that, but then a full silence fell over them. Will hugged that damned plushie to his chest, and Nico’s fingers fidgeted against the door’s control panel. Will took a heavy breath as if preparing for something, and dropped his shoulders.

“If I’m disowned come morning, I expect you to bring brunch over for morning hot chocolate,” Will told him, leaning through the window. “The works, and at least a dozen almond croissants.”

“Good taste,” Nico told him, shifting towards the open space between them. “And if you’re still unfortunately connected to your family name?”

“You may as well come over anyway,” Will’s lips quirked up into an almost-smile. “As a consolation present.”

“If you’re disowned you can come work for Hades Corp.,” Nico’s lips were nearly a knife with the sharp expression they took, “I hear we have a _generous_ package. Benefits, that is.”

Will paused as some emotion came over his face. “‘Package,’” He echoed Nico’s words almost in awe. “Did you just make a dick joke?”

“Was it too subtle?” Nico asked, a tease in his voice. “It’ll be the first time I’ve heard that in relation to my _own_ -”

Before he could get out the rest of his words, Will was crushing his lips to Nico’s and successfully, wonderfully cutting off the rest of his words.

It was a relatively quick kiss, partially due to the awkward angle, but they were both as shiny-eyed and out of breath as if it were something much more.

“Get out of out here, party boy,” Will told him, breathless, as he leaned back from the window. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Nico promised, “Almond croissants.”

He watched Will make his way up the driveway and disappear into the large house, that plushie still carried in a protective hold. Once inside, he turned and waved at Nico and then he was gone.

Nico let all the tension of the night drop from his shoulders and leaned back against his seat. After a few long moments, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey,” Nico said into the phone, “wanna meet?”

There was hardly a beat of pause before Jason spoke up, “Yes.”

* * *

“Nice tux,” Nico raised an eyebrow as Jason dropped down into the booth across from him. “You haven’t changed?”

Jason shot him a dull look, “My brother’s been missing for several hours with only vague reassurances of his safety. I haven’t exactly been home yet.”

Nico couldn’t help his surprise, “Hazel didn’t tell you where I was?”

Jason sighed and gestured for the waiting waitress to fill his coffee cup. Nico did the same, and they both waited until she was gone to begin speaking. “Of course she didn’t,” Jason ran a rough hand over his face, “Once again, vague reassurances. I think she didn’t want to risk me telling the Apollo people.”

Nico winced, “They were mad?”

“We managed to talk them down some,” Jason fiddled with the small case of sugar packets, and it was such an uncharacteristic movement Nico couldn’t help but notice it. “I think he’ll be fine, maybe a few stern lectures. His father wasn’t as mad after Hades and I talked to him.”

Their waitress returned with their coffee and started to take their orders. While Jason picked out whatever greasy egg and potato combo they had, Nico started to sort through his thoughts.

The pause in the conversation had thankfully allowed Nico to think over his brother's words, and how even after their conversation, and all the problems Nico had caused, Jason had helped douse the flames of trouble that had flared up.

He was a good friend, a better brother.

“You're going to be a great CEO,”  Nico finally said, the waitress now gone. “One of the best probably. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet.”

Jason stared at him with wide, startled eyes. “I -”  he swallowed, “you're not mad?”

“I don't think I ever was mad.” Nico admitted, “It just took Hazel’s yelling for me to realize that.”

Jason winced, “Hazel yelled? Ouch.”

Nico nodded in clear agreement. Even though she’d hardly raised her voice through the whole conversation, a stern talking to from her left him feeling more drained than ever.

“I just,” Nico looked down to the table and rubbed at one of the grease spots. “I was upset because Hades never like, _expected_ me to take over the company. But honestly, I probably would have still been pissed if he tried to hand it down to me. It’s confusing.”

“I think I get it,” Jason said softly, “I’m sorry you felt that way. If you ever wanted the company -- or, or _want,_  I -”

“I don’t,” Nico interrupted, certain. “I really, really don’t. At all.” He ran a hand through his hair and tossed him a lazy grin, “I’m totally and completely happy to leach off the family fortune while I like, read and travel the world.”

“What a saint,” Jason told him, dry. “Truly a sacrifice in the name of the family.”

“I do what I can,” He agreed. The waitress came by with their food -- and god, nothing was better after a long night than a greasy breakfast at a 24-hour diner -- and they eat quietly, speaking up occasionally with a random thought or memory or joke. It sorely reminded Nico of what they were like before all the Hades Corp. mess when they were both barely adults and glittering with not innocence but something similar to it.

They ate, they spoke, and they laughed. It was odd how such everyday things could be found so differently in the presence of a certain person.

Their plates had been long since taken away when Nico stretched and paused. A pair of figures behind Jason caught Nico’s eye, and he raised his eyebrows at his brother.

“They’re still following you around?” Nico clicked his phone on and whistled. It was hours past a respectable turn in, probably nearing the time the rest of them would get up on a regular workday. That would explain the coffee they’d each been chugging, anyway.

Jason sighed and glanced behind himself as if agreeing with him.

“I tried to send Leo home hours ago, but he insisted.” He gestured over his shoulder to where Leo and Piper had taken a booth a few tables away, just far enough so he and Jason wouldn’t be overheard. “And Piper wanted to come.”

“They’re loyal,” he observed, “good people.”

“I wouldn’t be half the man I am without them,” Jason said, both his gaze and voice soft.

Nico nodded like he understood. Maybe he was starting to, after the night he had. “So,” Nico tried to keep the fun out of his voice but was mostly unsuccessful, “Are you dating them yet?”

Jason blinked surprise at him and continued to sputter as Nico continued speaking.

“Everyone is already convinced you and Piper are a thing, but Leo -” Nico pointed at him, his voice filled with glee. “That’ll be the surprise. The assistant, some Hollywood Royalty, and the CEO -- the press will explode.”

“We’re _not_ talking about them,” Even as he spoke, Jason’s cheeks flared up in rare, embarrassed color. “As your older brother, I have to right to say _nope._ However, I do have some questions about Fitzwilliam Solace.”

“If you call him Fitzwilliam to his face, he may lobotomize you. He’s a doctor, I bet he can do it right and everything. You should try it.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, _Will._ Why him?”

Nico ripped off a bit of the paper napkin, “I don’t know. He didn’t want to be there and neither did I. He was hot and on board.” Nico shrugged, “Does there have to be big meaningful reasons?”

“I was just curious,” Jason said, “you’ve never done all this for any of your other, uh, companions.”

Nico shrugged.  

“You like him,” Jason said obviously, almost a question, “in a different way than the others, I mean. You’ve never caused this much trouble for a fling.” He paused, "Nice selfie by the way." 

“He’s not a fling,” Nico said, sure. “I - I don’t know what he is yet, but I know he’s different.” He paused just as Jason did, "And thank you." 

Jason nodded like he understood, “And nothing set this off?”

Nico sighed, some annoyance in the action, “Why do you keep asking that?”

Jason waved his words away as if they were irrelevant, “Hazel and I have had a bet these past few years of when you were gonna act on your Solace crush,” he rolled his eyes, “Hazel is saying it was the suit she had her friend custom make, but I say it was the event.”

Nico's mouth had fallen open while Jason spoke and it had yet to close. “You…” he trailed off, “What are you talking about?”

Jason was still going on, “Although, Leo is betting that it was the whole holiday atmosphere and Piper says it’s just cause you can’t take another blond knock-off when the real one was standing a few yards in front of you.” He sighed, “Which, of course, we’re so happy for you, but did you really have to act when Will was hosting the party? That caused a lot of ruffled feathers, you know.”

“What are you -”

“Of course, Jules-Albert said -”

“No,” Nico interrupted, his voice hard and sharp. Jason turned to him, surprised. “No. I can deal with you and Hazel talking about my love life. Maybe even Piper and Leo because they’re your whole life basically. But Jules-Albert? The man I’ve known since I was six? My driver?” Nico shook his head, complete denial. “No. I’m not sorry, nope.”

Jason took a few moments to take that all in then nodded. “That’s what Persephone said you’d say.”

“Okay,” Nico stood from the booth, even as Jason finally broke down in a fit of laughter. “Have fun with the bill, see you never, goodbye asshole.”

Even as he marched away and Jason’s tired laughter followed him out, his chest felt content and light, so different than how he had started the night. He paused in the parking lot just before getting into his car.

Just above the treeline, the sky was just beginning to consider lightening its darkness and just like that the late hours turned into early morning. On the distant streets, car lights were already glowing in the darkness -- cars full of people going to work or school, cars full of hope and future and all risen before the sun. 

Hm. Maybe it wasn’t too early to put in an order for some almond croissants.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this on xmas but i've been terrible about deadlines and this holiday season is kicking my ass  
> GUYS ALSO OMG MY MOM GOT ENGAGED ON CHRISTMAS EVE I ALREADY TOLD EVERYONE ON TUMBLR BUT IM SO EXCITED!!!!! OMG LOVE IS REAL 2K18  
> follow me on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com if you wanna follow my descent into madness via wedding planning!!!!!!


End file.
